Salicylic acid (ortho-hydroxybenzoic acid) is found in the bark of the willow tree, Salix alba, and is also available synthetically. Salicylic acid as a topical agent has been used to treat a wide variety of skin disorders, most notably acne. It has been used as an exfoliant or keratolytic agent, and in the treatment of wrinkles and fine lines, skin pigmentation, dandruff, seborrheic dermatitis, acne, ringworm infection, psoriasis, calluses, ichthyosis, warts, and to reduce hyperpigmentation (e.g., age spots and freckles), and to improve the overall aesthetic appearance of skin. Salicylic acid is not without its drawbacks, however. For example, in some individuals, irritation and excessive drying of the skin may result.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide new compositions and methods for improving the appearance of skin, combatting signs of intrinsic and photoaging, and/or treating skin disorders. It is a further object of the invention to provide compositions and methods for treating, reversing, forestalling and/or ameliorating skin wrinkles and fine lines with cosmetic compositions comprising effective amounts of a salicylic acid derivative. It is a further object of the invention to provide compositions and methods for treating, reversing, forestalling and/or ameliorating hyperpigmentation and other unwanted pigmentation in the skin with cosmetic compositions comprising effective amounts of a salicylic acid derivative. It is yet another object of the invention to provide compositions and methods for promoting exfoliation of the skin with effective amounts of a salicylic acid derivative.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.